


not everyone, not you

by ddramallama



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, First Dates, First Kiss, soft i'm soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23157664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddramallama/pseuds/ddramallama
Summary: "I can't believe you're going on a date with Lexa Woods.”"Yeah, well, you and me both.”Wherein Lexa is pretty much perfect in every way imaginable and Clarke's trying not to fall in love too hard too fast.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 6
Kudos: 162





	not everyone, not you

**Author's Note:**

> once again i'm soft (really what else is new) and so i give you this please enjoy

**Clarke:** _So… where are we going?_

 **Lexa:** _A place. Possibly in America._

 **Clarke:** _What do you mean ‘possibly’_

_?_

_If that was your attempt at being mysterious then idw to tell u but_

_You’re a huge dork_

**Lexa:** _Had that have been anyone but you, I would have taken it as an insult._

_I will, however, tell you this; wear something warm._

**Clarke:** _No matter what I say you’re not going to tell me are u?_

 **Lexa:** _That is correct._

* * *

"I can't believe you're going on a date with Lexa Woods.”

Looking up from where she had been tying her shoes, Clarke managed to catch a glimpse of Raven’s playful smirk before she turned away. "Yeah, well, you and me both.”

“If you’re not up to going, I can always take your place.” Sensing the glare against her back, Raven turned back towards her friend, smirk still firmly in place, "awe look at you, dressed up like it's the middle of January." Her lips stretched out further, bordering on manic, "of course Lexa would choose your first date where you can't show off your boobs," she chuckled, eyes roaming Clarke’s outfit.

"I'm guessing you have no idea where she's taking me either, then?" The blonde wondered, knowing that Raven was persuasive as fuck and knew how to get things out in the open should she desire.

"Nope. I doubt she would have told me if I asked anyway, " the older woman shrugged, reaching forward to sort out a little crease in Clarke's clothes. "Nervous?"

"And excited, " Clarke nodded, smile shy, "it's been a while since, well, since I’ve done this."

Raven hummed, taking a step away, "well if I know Lex, and after sleeping with her cousin countless times, I do," she teased, earning an eye roll from the blonde, "then I at least know that you will be taken somewhere either quiet or physically active. And since you're not really good on either of those things I can already see you having the absolute time of your life."

Avoiding the punch aimed for her shoulder, Raven gave a fleeting salute before grabbing her keys and backpack before leaving the apartment. Meaning that Clarke was now all alone until Lexa arrived to pick her up.

After checking the time on her phone, Clarke found herself constantly fidgeting for something to do to pass the time, her hands constantly running through her hair and knee almost putting a whole in the carpet from how hard she was bouncing it. Almost going into cardiac arrest when the phone vibrated on the table, signalling Lexa’s arrival. All the pent-up nervous energy meaning that she almost ripped the door open just when Lexa was just about to knock, one hand raised in a fist as she started at Clarke with wide eyes.

"Well, had I known you were this eager I would have turned up earlier," she teases, her eyes bright with mirth and lighting up her features.

It was then Clarke’s eyes fluttered to the bundle of flowers held in Lexa’s other hand, brightly coloured lilies held intricately together by a piece of white silk.

"Lex. They're beautiful, " Clarke gaped, gently taking the offered bouquet. One of her fingers reaching out to brush against the soft petals, "let me go give these some water and I'll be right back out."

"Hurry back, " Lexa called after her, tone sounding half teasing, half pleading. Either way, Clarke was quick to return after placing the flowers in something that would resemble a vase until she actually went out and bought one, her smile matching Lexa’s when she finally managed to get out of the door.

"Ready?" Lexa inquires, reaching out a hand for Clarke to take, and the blonde did so without a moment of hesitation.

The small moment of intimacy making Clarke’s heart melt with the blooming warmth. "I would be if I knew where we were going.” Her attempt was futile, but she found that she didn’t mind the lack of response when Lexa simply smiled back at her. In the end, deciding to let Lexa have her fun, and giving up with the questions, instead asking about her night out with Anya, laughter immediately filling the car when Lexa scrunched up her nose.

Nights out with Anya were always interesting in the worst of ways, especially if Raven also decides to show up.

It wasn't until they had been on the road for a while when Clarke started getting the idea of where they were going. The signs for a certain place showing up more and more as they drew closer.

Well, that explains the clothing choice, at least.

"You know where I haven't been for a long time?" She asked, trying her best to seem completely nonchalant. Even though she could feel her heart pounding wildly within the confines of her chest.

"Hm?" Lexa hummed, her focus completely on the road in front of her.

"Skiing," Clarke finishes off, her smile portraying innocence despite the huge urge to laugh when Lexa flinched beside her.

"Oh?" Lexa cursed herself for stuttering, "well, uh, that's good, because you see-"

Not being able to take it anymore, the blonde barked out a laugh. "Lexa, " she paused, attempting to regain her breathing, only to lose it again at the woman's expression, "I'm sorry it's just, I couldn't help myself."

Lexa smiled despite herself, happy and relieved at Clarke’s response to her idea, "I remember you saying how your dad used to take you all the time, and how you stopped going after he passed away." She breathed in, feeling Clarke’s pain and reaching out with her free hand to interlace their fingers, “I just wanted you to remember the good times you shared instead of the pain – was that wrong of me to do?” She panicked, “we can go somewhere else if that’s what you want.”

Practically melting, Clarke squeezed Lexa’s fingers with her own. "No, Lex, it’s – it’s perfect, you’re perfect. I’m happy you decided to take me here."

"You mean it?" The brunette whispers, still sounding slightly unsure. "Because I won't hesitate on going somewhere else instead."

If Clarke's heart got any softer, she'd be worried that she might need to go to the hospital, "no need, because I'm already set on showing you how kick ass I am on a board."

"Is that so?" Lexa teased, laughing when Clarke began practising her speech for when she demolishes Lexa out on the snow. "What have I gotten myself into?"

"Having second thoughts already?" The blonde spoke in jest, "that's a new record, even for me."

"Definitely no second thoughts, " Lexa shook her head, completely serious, "I don't even think it's possible for me to consider it."

If Lexa's goal was to make her implode, then she was doing a very good job of it. Her words just seemed to come out so naturally, like it was a basic instinct to be smooth, (Clarke wouldn't be surprised if that was the case.)

* * *

When they finally reached the resort, Clarke's smile was firmly attached. The last time she had come here was with her dad, not too long before he passed away, and Clarke's eyes began to swell when memories of the time they had spent here began filtering within her mind. They were something that she cherished with all of her heart, and now, as she looked over to the woman who she was positive she would fall in love with, she knew more memories were about to be made. "Come on, let's go." Reaching down to take Lexa's hand, Clarke began dragging her towards the entrance, their laughter blending together within the car park.

When it came to paying, however, Lexa was in for a surprise of her own.

"Clarke-"

"Nope, not another word from you, " the blonde interrupted, shielding the entire card machine with her body as she began typing her pin, the woman behind the counter watching the scene with a highly amused expression.

"But I wanted to treat you," Lexa whined, almost sounding like a child. 

Not even looking at the other woman, Clarke thanked the lady behind the counter before making her way through the front doors, pulling Lexa as she went.

"I'm paying for the next date, " the brunette mumbled.

"I'm sure you will," Clarke grinned, looking back to catch Lexa's eyes, "now stop whining and show me what you're made of, Woods."

"Oh? I don't think you're ready for that," Lexa immediately brightened, never one to back down a challenge. "Because you see Clarke, I simply do not lose."

Clarke hated herself for shivering at the roll of Lexa's tongue, except that she totally isn't, because Lexa is sexy as hell and she's currently on a date with Clarke. 

Wow, that's right, she's on a date with Clarke. How did she even do that again? 

Now, how about you put your money where your mouth is and show me these skills you're so proud of." Lexa grinned, walking over towards the counter where the staff kept all of the board, skis, and safety equipment. 

"Oh, it is _so_ on."

* * *

Just as she knew it would be, Clarke's day spent with Lexa was one of the most memorable moments she's had in a long time, perhaps, even, in forever. The two had started on one of the smaller slopes, Lexa gaping when Clarke began gliding effortless, even going so far as to use the little jumps that were dotted around.

"Told you, " the blonde had teased, skidding to a stop before the other woman.

Lexa had thrown a snowball at her after that, meaning Clarke had declared war and retaliated. 

By the end of it, they were shivering and soaked through, but you wouldn't have guessed it with the huge smiles adorning both of their faces.

"So, " Lexa fidgeted as she handed Clarke her coat, the two of them heading to a nearby cafe and grab some food before heading back to the car. "How did you find today?"

At the question, Clarke pretended to think for a moment before answering, "it was by far the best I've ever had."

Lexa's smile was soft, her shoulders sagging with relief, "I'm glad. Does that mean I've done well enough to be rewarded with another?"

Like she even needed to ask, "you've done more an well, " Clarke breathed out, once again reaching down to take Lexa's hand within her own, their fingers automatically interlocking. Lexa herself using that opportunity to bring the blonde woman's hand up to her lips for a kiss, her eyes clashing with Clarke's own as she did so. "Then I hope to have many more dates with you," she whispered against the warm skin, gently dragging her lips over each of the woman's knuckles with such bruising tenderness it took all of Clarke's control not to melt into a puddle right there on the floor.

Chuckling at the reaction, Lexa moving closer to press the tip of her nose against Clarke's own, "let's get you fed before you short circuit." 

Too distracted by their proximity, Clarke could do nothing more than hum, immediately missing the warmth Lexa provided when she moved away and walked into the cafe, the warm atmosphere ridding their clothes off any lasting chill.

After Lexa made sure that she was the one to pay for the food, the two sat in companionable silence while they ate; the day's enjoyable vibe still with them even now, when everything had calmed down alongside the suns descent. However it could only last for so long, the atmosphere quick to decrease once Lexa had parked outside Clarke's apartment complex. The two of them not wanting to depart after having such a formidable day together.

"So, " Lexa trailed off, attempting to force down the lump in her throat, "here we are."

"Yep," Clarke sighed, her eyes looking at the apartment like it would vanish, "here we are."

"- About today-"

"- I just wanted to say-"

They stopped, looking each other in the eyes for a moment before laughing at the exchange, Clarke being the first to speak, "this is stupid."

" _So_ stupid, " Lexa agreed, leaning back into her seat.

"I hope you're prepared for the date I'm going to plan, " Clarke grinned, attempting to lighten the mood. "Because it's going to blow your mind."

"I don't doubt it, " Lexa chuckled, allowing herself to lean in slightly, watching Clarke's reaction carefully before pressing her lips against the reddened skin of Clarke's cheek.

Clarke laughed, lifting her hands to cup those prominent cheekbones before guiding Lexa's lips to her own, the two of them practically melting into each other with the contact. 

Pulling away, Clarke couldn't stop herself from laughing, emotions spilling freely from her heart, "whatever will the big bad Lexa Woods do when everyone finds out that she's an actual puppy."

"Guess that's for you to know and no one else. Ever."

Rolling her eyes at that, Clarke finally made a move to unfasten her seat belt. "And on that note, I better move before Raven decides to get curious and watch as she records what's happening with Anya."

"Ugh, " Lexa grunted, shaking away the images that produced, "alright, just promise you'll text me goodnight later, in case I have nightmares." 

"I promise," Clarke laughed, leaning forward to place a kiss on Lexa's forehead, giving the brunette one last smile before getting out of the car.

Lexa watched as Clarke made her way through the main entrance, her heart demanding that she rushes over and pull the woman back into her arms. Her urge only intensifying when Clarke turned to give her one last little wave.

**Author's Note:**

> If you ever wanna talk to my crazy ass then join me on [Tumblr](https://ddramallama.tumblr.com)


End file.
